Cupid's Arrow Never Misses
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ro-Bow and Shooting Star go on their first date. Done as a request for Guestspirit. :)


**Guestspirit, who owns Gin and Shooting Star, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Cupid's Arrow Never Misses**

Shooting Star was very nervous, which wasn't like her usually, but today, she had a good reason to be. Ro-Bow had asked her out on a date and it was also Valentine's Day. The Imaginator, having never been on a date before and having never celebrated Valentine's Day before, was wondering what to do and she wondered who to talk to. She immediately thought of Rachel and Gin and nodded, deciding to find the two.

Rachel was moving like crazy and kicking out shuriken-like gears at the targets in front of her while Gin was working on his wind powers, creating bladed twisters like how Blades could to and even using a Traptanium boomerang like Gusto, throwing it as the Air Trapper had shown him. Between the gears, bladed twisters, and the boomerang, the two had the targets all knocked down in a matter of minutes. "Good to know those attacks work for long range," the Tech Portal Master said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Tech Portal Master!"

"YAAAH!" Rachel cried out in surprise at the shout that sounded right behind her, jumping in surprise and her telekinesis activated, making her fly up a bit until she turned to find Shooting Star behind her and she sighed in relief, coming back down to Earth again. "Goodness, hon. You almost gave me a heart attack," she said jokingly before noticing the Imaginator looked nervous. "What's wrong, hon?"

"Miss Rachel, what do couples do for Valentine's Day? What should I wear for my date with Ro-Bow? And what do I do?" Shooting Star asked rapidly.

Gin blinked in surprise and Rachel took a moment to decode what the nervous girl said. "Okay, let's tackle those one at a time," the girl said. "Ro-Bow asked you on a date and you're wondering what you should wear."

"Yes," the Imaginator said. "I...I want to look nice for our date, but...I don't know what to wear."

Gin looked at her. "SS, take a deep breath, okay?" He said and she did. "Now, why don't you just go as you are? I'm sure Ro-Bow will be just as happy."

"Well...don't girls usually get all dressed up for guys?" She asked.

"Some do," Rachel said with a nod. "But you should wear what you're comfortable with. You shouldn't force yourself to wear something you don't like or that you're not comfortable with."

"Rachel's right," the male Air Portal Master said before getting an idea. "How about you just go as yourself? Ro-Bow likes you for you."

Shooting Star nodded. "Do you really think that'll be okay?" She asked.

"It'll be fine, hon," Rachel said reassuringly. "Now, as for what couples do on Valentine's Day, that all depends on what the couple likes. Some couples give each other chocolates or other gifts, some guys give their special someone flowers, and they go out for dinner or a movie to just enjoy spending time together."

"Okay," the Imaginator said. "So, the perfect Valentine's Day...can be perfect in different ways?"

"Right," the Tech Portal Master said. "For instance, Magna Charge brought me breakfast in bed this morning and he even gave me a purple rose, since purple is one of my favorite colors. I gave him some new polish that Mags helped me make for him and we're going out to dinner later on and we're going to watch a favorite movie together when we get back home."

Shooting Star blushed at the idea of being brought breakfast in bed by Ro-Bow, but she liked the idea of a rose and dinner. "How do you know the perfect gift for your date?" She asked.

"Well, it's best to think about what your date likes and to find something that they will like or can use," the young woman said.

"Like maybe a potion that makes them stronger or something for their weapon that they can use," Gin said thoughtfully. "You know Ro-Bow is a bowslinger. What would he like?"

The Imaginator looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "You know, I did see that Mr. Auric had some special arrows in his shop," she said. "He has them for every element known."

"I've seen those," Rachel said. "I got some Tech ones the other day and not only do they strike a target and return to you, they can also shoot out gears to the sides as they are flying towards a target and can even slow down enemy attacks."

Shooting Star nodded, liking that idea. "Okay," she said. "So, I'll go as myself and I think I'll get him some Tech arrows." She paused. "So, I just should be myself for my date?"

"Just be yourself," Gin said with a smile.

Rachel nodded, also smiling. "And don't be nervous," she said. "Ro-Bow will make sure you enjoy your date and he'll treat you like a lady."

"Okay," the Imaginator said. "Thanks."

With that, she headed off and Gin looked at Rachel. "You talked to Ro-Bow, didn't you?" He asked knowingly.

She smiled. "Would you believe he came to my place yesterday and was wondering how to ask Shooting Star on a date?" She asked.

The male Air Portal Master blinked. "Really?" He asked.

"Really," she said. "I had never seen him so nervous before."

"What did you tell him to do?"

"I told him just to go up and ask her," the young woman said. "That's what Magna Charge did when he asked me out on our first date."

"Looks like he did," the young man said with a smile. "I do hope it goes well for them."

"I'm sure it will."

* * *

Shooting Star bought some Tech arrows from Auric, thanking him before noticing the time and taking a deep breath, going to the Tech Sensei Temple while hiding her gift behind her back.

Ro-Bow was in a private section of the Tech Sensei Temple, one that only he, Neo Cortex, Chain Reaction, and Dr. Krankcase could access. He had just finished setting up a wonderful dinner that Chef Pepperjack had made for him and Shooting Star and he hoped she'd like it. It was steak, potatoes, and green beans with a salad and vanilla cake with pineapple frosting for dessert. Taking a deep breath, he perked up at hearing the door to the temple open.

The Imaginator looked around, not seeing the bowslinger around. "Ro-Bow?" She called out to him.

A moment later, green arms came around her and she gasped in surprise. "Well, well, look who it is," she heard him say. "It's my little shy supernova."

Shooting Star blushed at that and turned just in time to receive a deep kiss from Ro-Bow, who held her close before noticing the arrows. "You want to get some practice in before our date?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed redder. "Actually...these are for you," she said shyly, giving him the arrows. "They're special Tech arrows that will return to you after hitting a target and shoot out gears to the sides while flying at a target along with slowing down enemy attacks."

Ro-Bow was surprised and touched by the gift. "I've heard good things about these," he said, accepting them. "Thank you, SS."

She smiled at him before gasping as he picked her up. "Hey, I can walk," she protested, but sounded mostly embarrassed.

"I know," he said, nuzzling her neck and making her giggle. "But let me carry you to where our dinner is?"

She blushed again. "Um, will anyone see us?" She asked.

He chuckled. "No, it's private," he said.

She nodded, blushing more as he carried her, though she honestly didn't mind since it was just the two of them. Her eyes widened at seeing the layout of their meal and she was speechless. Ro-Bow chuckled as he saw her face. "Do you like it?" He asked.

She nodded, noticing how there were lit candles and it looked very romantic. A white rose suddenly came into her view and she blinked before taking it, looking up at the Sensei, who smiled. "White means innocence and purity," he clarified.

Smiling, she felt bold right then. "I think you've earned a French kiss," she said, blushing as she suddenly remembered she didn't know how to do a French kiss.

Ro-Bow noticed her blush and smiled. "Let me guess, my shy supernova hasn't ever been given a French kiss," he said in a teasing tone, to which she blushed redder and he smiled. "Well, let me show you."

She felt him pull her closer and tilt her chin up. "Relax," he said, his voice comforting.

"What do I do?" She asked nervously.

"Well, French kissing involves your tongue," he explained. "It's a very deep kiss."

Shooting Star's face was as red as a tomato now, but she nodded and the bowslinger Sensei leaned closer. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes," she squeaked out.

Ro-Bow placed his lips against hers before his tongue very gently made itself known and the Imaginator was light headed as she followed his cue, finding herself breathless before he gently broke the kiss and she opened her eyes. "You okay, SS?" He asked.

"Dizzy," she admitted. "But in a good way."

He chuckled before giving her a normal kiss and she returned it eagerly before he guided her over to the table and they sat down to eat. "Happy Valentine's Day, my supernova," he said.

Shooting Star smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, my handsome bowslinger," she said. "I think you were right about Cupid's arrow."

Ro-Bow chuckled. "Cupid's arrows never miss," he said. "And I'm glad for that."

"Me too," she admitted.

* * *

At the Academy, Rachel and Gin were standing next to Master Eon, who showed them what was going on in the Tech Temple and all three Portal Masters smiled. "I'm glad to see there's a new couple here in Skylands," said Master Eon.

"Looks like she was all nervous for nothing," Gin said thoughtfully.

Rachel chuckled. "Even I get nervous now and again on dates with Magna Charge," she admitted. "But it doesn't last long because he helps me relax."

The male Air Portal Master nodded and smiled, glad that the date was going so well and he nodded to Master Eon, who nodded and the image disappeared while Ro-Bow and Shooting Star continued with their date.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
